Surgical procedures for repairing diseased or traumatic tissue wounds often require use of biocompatible and semi-permeable protective membranes to assist wound healing and tissue regeneration so as to expedite recovery.
There is a need for membranes that better serve this purpose in medical and dental surgeries.